A Very Foggy Christmas
by The Celtic Dragon
Summary: A Holiday One-shot that will tie in with my main Fanfic 'Fleet of Fog-A New Tide'. It's the holidays and Selena spends her first Christmas as Head of the Fog with her family. Spoilers for 'A New Tide' within (Arpeggio of Blue Steel and all related characters are property of Ark Performance)


A Very Foggy Christmas

(A Holiday Arpeggio of Blue Steel Fanfic)

[ _Warning-some spoilers for Fleet of Fog-A New Tide_ are within]

The group was back in Havana for the holidays, the city looking festive. Selena Chihaya was tending to the decorating of the Fog Headquarters, helping to decorate the tree they had put up, humming softly to the music that was playing.

Kongou came in wearing a festive red dress that looked like her old one. "Tell me again why is it that I have to wear this deplorably-colored dress?" she asked. "Not to mention this white...fluff around the top." She watched her niece turn on the stool she was standing on, looking her over. "One, red is one of the colors of the season," Selena said with a small sigh. "And two, you look wonderful in it-or you would if not for your attitude." She shot her a smirk before finishing up with the garland she was hanging before stepping down, looking at the tree. "Got that part of it done." She said, glancing over. "You didn't come all the way over here just to rant about the dress, did you?"

"Kirishima was looking for you-she's baking again and needs your opinion on 'cookies'." Kongou lifted out one of the ornaments, looking at it before hanging it on the tree as she had seen others do while she was out. "Just keep in mind there's no pattern to putting up ornaments Aunt Kongou," was the reply as she smirked, heading off. Selena sniffed the air, catching a familiar scent and sprinted to the kitchen, grabbing hot pads as the oven went off and took the sheet of cookies out, setting it to cool as Kirishima put the next batch in, smiling at her. "Your favorite-molasses." She said, watching her grin and taste one, closing her eyes briefly. "So good..." she murmured, opening her eyes and helping her make up the rest of them, both having flour covering the aprons they had put on to protect their clothes. They cleaned up the kitchen, putting the cookies into tins before Selena moved off, getting cleaned up and changed, heading down the hall. She stopped when she spotted Ray and Zao talking and moved the other direction, giving them some privacy. The young man looked at his friend. "You've already declared Zao," he said. "What more do you want to do?"

"Human males give their love rings to show they are together Ray," came the reply. "Do you blame me for wanting to do things properly for _her_ sake?"

"Sel wouldn't care about that kind of thing-but I do understand. If you're going to get her something, get something that _suits_ her-something you _know_ she'll like. And trust me Zao, you'll _know_ it when you see it. Why not go down to Serge's-isn't that where she said she got those earrings?"

Zao smirked. "Thank you Ray," he said before heading out.

Selena had wandered out onto the garden patio, finding the garland she had asked for and started to hang it, feeling someone touch her shoulder and looking up, her father standing there as he reached over and hugged her. "I'm glad we are spending this together instead of you being who-knows-where on a ship."

She nodded, finishing up before looking at him. "What's on your mind Dad?" she asked, watching him look sheepish. "I needed to get away from Kongou," he admitted. "She's not in the best of moods."

"It's the dress," she explained. "Not her favorite color or style." She raised an eyebrow, thinking. "I should probably get my shopping done, shouldn't I? I did get that message that something I asked for was in after all."

"Take your mother with you-she needs to do hers as well," came the reply as Gunzou watched her head off.

~*Timeskip*~

Selena wandered the shops with her mother following, having just picked up a large bottle of bourbon she had asked to be brought in-she had remembered her father speaking if the type once and asked her task force to keep an eye out for it. She and Takao had a ton of fun picking out gifts, including ones for Kongou that were sure to drive her nuts. The Model noticed her daughter staring down at the scar on her right arm that was all that was left of when she was harmed, her eyes taking in measurements before she grinned to herself, knowing the perfect gift as they headed back to the house so they could wrap the gifts, needing to talk to the others. She watched Selena head for her room to get her gifts taken care of before finding the other Models, pulling them into the Concept Comm and explaining her idea. "She's _still_ bothered by it?" Hyuuga asked, looking fairly shocked. "You're right, we need to do something about it. Thing is, would she wear something like a bracer and what would it be made out of?"

"I'm going to go have a _talk_ with my niece," Kongou said. "Merely let me know if you need me." She disappeared, heading straight for the bedrooms and knocking on a door, hearing her niece ask who it was. "It's Kongou," she replied. "We need to talk-may I come in?"

There were the sounds of movement before the door unlocked and opened, the Model stepping in and watching Selena wrap presents, her eyes downcast. "Yes, Aunt Kongou?" she asked, having a good feeling _why_ she was here. She blinked, however, as she was made to sit down, looking away. "Why is it troubling you now?" came the demand, the young girl grabbing her jacket only to be stopped. "Stop this Selena and answer me."

"It's a reminder of how _weak_ I was-the fact I couldn't _stop_ him." Came the reply. "I was _weak_ enough for him to scar me...who's to say it won't happen again?"

Kongou sat down, staring at her. "That's not what I see when I look at it Selena," she said, watching her _finally_ look up. "I see that the fact that all you have from what he did to you is a single, visible scar as how _strong_ _you are_. You need to stop letting that man have a hold over you." She noticed the shocked look but kept going. "You need to stop allowing what he did to _rule_ you-do you understand me? You are stronger now because you _survived_ him and his actions."

Selena stared at her before getting up, looking at her arm again. "You're right Aunt Kongou. "But it _would_ be nice to have something to cover it so I didn't have to see it every time I look at my arm." She went back to wrapping the gifts, hearing her aunt leave. The Model went back into the Concept Comm. "She does want something to cover it," she said, the others staring at her. "But I got her thinking about how she's allowing it to rule over her."

"We should decide if it's going to be cloth or metal," Kirishima said. "Either way having the Fog sigil centered directly _over_ the thing would be a good idea."

"Could Serge make something up?" Takao asked, looking at Kongou who shrugged. "Even if he cannot, he probably knows someone who can."

~*Timeskip*~

Selena was working on finishing the decoration of the tree, Zao coming in and looking at her before grabbing the box she was working from and holding it for her, watching her smile at him. "Thanks Love," she said, looking down at him before hanging the last one, climbing down and pulling out the topper before climbing back up and setting it on the top-most bough before losing her balance, finding herself in the Model's arms, who bent down and kissed her. "While I'm pretty sure that's not how it's done," he said after they broke apart. "I'm not going to complain." He grinned at the blush she gave him before setting her on her feet, watching her rush off to get the gifts she had wrapped before taking the box from his jacket pocket and hanging it on a branch, watching her come back with the gifts and coming over to help. "Careful with that one," she said as he took a rectangular package, cluing him in on her father's gift. "He'll love that," Zao admitted, as he carefully set it under the tree, going to get his stack of gifts and bringing them in, arranging them with the others before holding her to him, looking at the tree with her and smiling.

~*Elsewhere*~

Kongou neared the sound of banging metal with the others, finding a woman hammering out metal and raising an eyebrow. "I take it you're Rayn?" she asked, the woman looking up and setting the metal into a trough of water, wiping her face after setting her hammer down and eyeing them. "That I am," came the reply as she grinned at the look on their faces. "Don't worry-I get that kind of response every time I meet someone new. So, what can I do for the Fog today?"

Takao wrote down the measurements she had slyly taken. "I'm looking for a bracer for my daughter." She explained. "She would like to cover her arm and I would like the Fog sigil right in the center of it."

Rayn took the sheet, reading them. "This for the Fleet Admiral?" she asked, smirking before nodding. "I can indeed make something up-and have it done in time for Christmas." She blinked as the Model handed her some funds, nodding. "I'll get on it right away-been a while since I had someone ask for something I could get into-mostly make replica blades and stuff." She grabbed some paper and started in on the design work. "I'll send someone when I have it ready." She said, watching them go. "You know," Kirishima said after a bit, "Let's get her something else-I know for a fact she was eyeing a certain dress in one of the shops that caters to the Fog."

"Maybe I could find one of those 'ugly sweaters' there," Kongou mused. "I _know_ this dress was her idea after all."

~*Timeskip*~

Selena was back in the gardens, laying by the pool and hidden from view by the flowers as she stared at the sky, deep in thought. Sure, she had gotten Zao a lovely scarf that would go exceptionally well with his uniform, but it didn't seem like it was enough. 'I'm overthinking this,' she thought. 'Or am I? Gah-what more could I get the man, er Model?' She got up, making a line for her mother and looking at her. "Mom, can we...talk?" she asked, Takao looking at her before following her into her room and shutting the door. "Let me guess: you got something for Zao but wonder if it's enough?" She smirked at the look she got, hugging her gently. "You'll think of something-I promise."

"That's the thing...I can't!" the young woman shook her head, her bangs fluttering. "I don't know if I should get him something that shows we're together-I've been thinking a ring, but..."

"Honey, maybe that would be a good idea-something tasteful." The Model watched her daughter look up. "Come on-we'll go talk to Serge-the man may have something."

The pair headed out, finding the man working on something in his shop. He glanced up and waved before finishing with the polishing the band that was his current project before bringing it over. "What can I do for you Fleet Admiral?" he asked, watching her stare at the band and smirking. "I had a feeling you would be down Selena," he added after a moment, watching her carefully take the ring and look at it, seeing the Fog sigil carved into the top. "You knew?" she asked. "How...I only..."

"I've seen and heard how Zao cares for you-and I can see what will happen in the future as I've seen it many times before." He took the money she laid in his hand, putting it away before setting the ring in a box and wrapping a bow around it, placing it in her hand. "For you Selena," Serge said, taking the hand holding the box in both of his and looking into her eyes. "You have brought us so much happiness-now it's your turn."

The young woman blinked back tears as he let go before coming over and gently hugging him." Thank you Serge...for everything."

The old man returned the hug, chuckling gently. "I'm here if you need me Fleet Admiral," he replied as they let go and they left, Takao watching her daughter hum softly. 'Serge's right,' she thought. 'Gunzou and I will never have to worry about her safety-Zao will protect her for as long as she lives-just like I would protect the one _I_ love. I guess that's just how we are-we're naturally protective of those we choose to bond with.' The Model chuckled. 'If what I've seen with Ray and Kongou pans out...they've been together quite a bit as of late.' They reached headquarters, hearing singing from the office and peeking in, Kongou hanging some decorations on the large desk there. Selena looked at her mom in confusion, raising an eyebrow before stepping in. "Having fun Aunt Kongou?" she asked calmly, watching with laughter in her blue eyes as the Model in question jumped, whirling on her. "What?" she snapped. "The song's catchy."

"I get that Aunt Kongou, just wasn't expecting the office to get decorated." The young woman looked around. "It's tasteful without being overdone." She turned back, her gaze serious before going out on the balcony. "I do have a question to ask of you however," she waited until her aunt came over. "What, if I might ask, is going on between you and Ray?"

Kongou put up a privacy screen before turning to her niece, smirking slightly. "I'm aware Takao's out there," she said before sighing. "As for Ray, we've become close. Unlike you, who will most likely have a longer-than-average lifespan, he is human, and I wonder if it would be worth it. Also, he's been thinking of passing on being your Second to Zao as he feels it's really not his place anymore."

Selena leaned on the stone railing, looking out at the harbor. "I want you to be happy in whatever you choose." She said finally, a smile on her face as she looked back. "Ray wondered if he would find the one for him-I think he has." She walked over and hugged her, the Model looking at her. "I remember when you were young and we stood on top of my bridge-tell me, is what lies beyond the wall everything you thought it would be?"

"Beyond my expectations," came the reply. "I'm happy with what I'm doing-we just need to stop that woman before it's too late."

~Timeskip~

The next few days flew by, Selena having slipped out the night before Christmas and stopped at a church, listening to the service and noticing the human members of her fleet sitting listening to the service that evening. She sat down in an empty pew, her eyes going far away as she remembered asking her parents how they got together.

~Flashback~

"Dad, how did you and Mom end up together?" Selena asked, looking up from her dinner and catching her aunts smirking. Gunzou eyed his daughter. "We fought together in the Fog War-she was an enemy, then an ally. After your Aunt Iona...disappeared, for lack of a better word, I was..." he looked down, his face pained as he remembered the last time he saw the young Model-just as she faded. "It hurt...like nothing could fill that void." He looked up at his wife. "Takao was there and gave me stability-that gave me the ability to keep moving. She protected me and gave me the time to heal. It was Kongou, however, that opened my eyes. She told me that Iona would want me to be strong-to be happy and live my life. I found that I cared deeply for your mother and asked, in my own way if she would stay at my side, either as a friend, or, as she chose, as my wife. When she got pregnant with you-we hadn't expected to _ever_ have children, yet we were given that chance. When she announced it, Haruna, Kirishima, Hyuuga and Kongou vowed to protect you after you were born-to watch over you. I, however, wanted to honor Iona in some way, so when you were born, I saw my chance-Selena Iona. Takao passed you around and when you got to Kongou-well, before then you had your eyes closed, but she took you and it was like you reacted-your beautiful crystal blue eyes opened and you looked up at her, latching onto her hair." Gunzou laughed at the memory, seeing the Model in question scowl slightly. "She was annoyed as she tried to get her hair back, but you just kept looking at her. Finally she asked you to release her and...you just did. I think your inner Model recognized her instinctively for her status as a Flagship and knew to listen."

"You were so tiny," Kongou interjected. "We really had never been around a human child, let alone one such as you. At that moment I wanted to be part of your life-to be the friend that your Aunt Iona showed me that I could be. Never forget what she did for your father and all of us."

~End Flashback~

Selena blinked slightly, wiping her eyes before getting up and heading outside with the crowd, walking towards the dockyard. It had gotten extremely foggy as she stepped aboard, climbing up to the top of her bridge and sitting down, touching the cameo she wore. "I wondered when you'd get here," a voice said and she looked around, getting to her feet. "Who's there?" she asked, spotting an object obscured by the fog nearby and straining to see. The fog seemed to part, revealing a pale ship with white markings, her eyes widening as she scrambled down the ladder, coming onto her main deck. "T-That's the _Yamato_...yet it's not. Who's the Model on it?"

"You are truly the daughter of my captain," the voice said again, a Model with almost white hair and green eyes wearing a white dress seeming to materialize on the opposite deck. The young woman's hand clenched around the pendant. "A-aunt Iona?" she breathed, tears in her eyes. "What..."

Iona jumped onto the _Seleene_ 's deck, looking at her before reaching up, wiping her eyes before staring at the tear on her finger. "Why do you cry?"

"I-I've wanted to meet you all my life," Selena stammered. "But how?"

We need to talk-you have questions about how to lead; about the Code. It's changed, Selena Iona Chihaya, but you've been following it all this time. We protect our own."

She looked down, thinking. "I've been acting as you would have-as you did." The young woman said, raising her gaze as they started speaking, her Aunt explaining what needed to be said before starting to fade. "Aunt Iona!" she cried, reaching for her. "Selena..." came the reply.

She sat up with a jolt, finding herself still on top of her bridge and finding herself staring into Haruna's green eyes before looking away. "Selena?" the Model asked, gently kneeling down and pulling her close, rubbing her back. "What happened? We saw a white glow from headquarters-you don't usually..."

"Iona," came the whisper, Selena looking up at her. "Where is she?" She looked around, the rest of the Models that had come jumping up to them. "Are you saying my goddess was here?" Hyuuga demanded, earning an irate look from her niece. "Fleet Admiral," Chikuma said. "There have been no ships in or out of the harbor in the last several hours-the fog, ironically, had all Fog ships staying put."

"You were glowing like a beacon," Suzuya added. "Bright as the sun."

The young woman thought back, remembering everything with an unusual clarity before carefully getting up as soon as she was let go. "I don't know what happened," she said, looking at them. "But whatever it was...there had to have been a reason." She chuckled. "We should head back-Zao's worried, isn't he?"

"Without a doubt." Yagami chimed in, smirking. "Come."

She climbed down as the others jumped, heading up the road as she heard singing, nodding at a group of carolers as they passed before glancing over her shoulder at her ship, a smile on her face before she looked forward, seeing her mother give her a smirk. "Believe what you wish about whatever happened," she said. "And hold it close Selena."

The reply was a nod, the group reaching the headquarters, seeing that the party planned for the evening (and that she had completely forgotten about) was in full swing. Selena excused herself to go get ready, heading into her room and staring at the white gown with gold trim laying on the bed, taking a quick shower and dressing. She looked at herself in the mirror, nodding once at her reflection and pulling her hair back before heading out. As she stepped into the room, she felt all eyes on her and raised her head. "Thank you all for coming," she said in a clear voice. "I bid you to eat, drink and be merry this night for who knows what the future will bring."

The group cheered her words before doing as she bid, Zao coming over and smiling down at her, wearing a different suit in black with red edging and gently taking her hand in his, dancing with her across the floor. 'If she was beautiful before, tonight she's positively radiant.' He thought, watching her blush as she looked up at him. "You look so handsome this evening," he heard her say, his gold-colored eyes fixing on her. "Thank you Love," he replied. "You _are_ going to tell me why there was a glow from your ship lighting up the harbor right?"

"I will, but later." She said quietly. "I don't want to ruin the party." She glanced up, seeing Ray in a dark purple suit dancing with Kongou, the pale-haired Model having a faint blush to her cheeks. The male Model let go of his love's hand before walking to the microphone and lifting it up, the small band starting a slow song as he began to sing:

 _There you stand, opened heart, opened doors  
Full of life with a world that's wanting more  
But I can see when the lights start to fade  
The day is done and your smile has gone away_

 _Let me raise you up  
Let me be your love_

 _May I hold you as you fall to sleep  
When the world is closing in  
And you can't breathe here  
May I love you, may I be your shield  
When no one can be found  
May I lay you down_

 _All I want is to keep you safe from the cold  
To give you all that your heart needs the most_

 _Let me raise you up  
Let me be your love_

 _May I hold you as you fall to sleep  
When the world is closing in  
And you can't breathe here  
May I love you, may I be your shield  
When no one can be found  
May I lay you down_

 _All that's made me is all worth trading  
Just to have one moment with you  
So I will let go with all that I know  
Knowing that you're here with me  
For your love is changing me_

 _May I hold you as you fall to sleep  
When the world is closing in  
And you can't breathe  
May I love you, may I be your shield  
When no one can be found  
May I lay you down _

The room was quiet, Selena staring at Zao as he finished, walked over to the tree and lifted down a small box before moving to her side, kneeling down and holding it out. "Selena," he said. "I wanted to make it official. After all is said and done, would you be mine?"

He watched as she removed the ribbon and opened the box, staring at a fiery opal set in silver, the Fog sigil etched into the band on either side. She moved off, lifting down an identical box and handing it to him as he got up. "I know it's not traditional," she said. "But my answer lies within." The young woman grinned as he unwrapped it, staring at the polished platinum band with the same sigil etched in the center, staring at her as she took it, slipping it on his hand as he did the same with hers. "Zao, I would be honored to be your wife-your _mate_. For as long as I live, I am yours, my love."

The male Model leaned down, kissing her as there were cheers, neither of them caring as Hyuuga's camera flashed repetitively. They broke apart finally, Selena looking at them. "I have been thinking-our 'group' needs a name." She looked around at her friends. "How does the name 'Solarus Fleet' sound to everyone?"

The others raised their glasses in toast to the name, Nelson Croft coming over. "A fine name Selena," he said, looking between the two. "To your happiness."

Zao chuckled, holding his now fiancée close. "Thank you Nelson," was the reply. The rest of the night seemed to pass quickly, the male Model escorting the young woman back to her room. "Zao?" She asked, looking up at him. "Don't go tonight-your place is here now after all." She flushed cutely, watching him look down at her. "Go get ready for bed," he said. "I will return in a few moments." Selena giggled as she entered her room and changed into a set of white pajamas with gold trim, just climbing into bed when he returned wearing a set in his colors of red and black, doing the same and pulling her against his chest. "Rest love," he said, kissing her head as they dropped into sleep

~Timeskip~

"Think we should wake them?" a voice whispered, another chiming in. "They look so cute together-where's my camera?"

Zao groaned. "Touch the camera and I break it." He opened one eye, glaring at Hyuuga, Haruna and Kirishima nearby. "If you wake her, it's not going to be good. Now, get out."

He watched them scramble out of the room before turning his attention to his mate who had rolled over in the middle of the night, kissing her gently. There was a murmur, blue eyes opening as Selena slowly awoke. "Are they gone?" she asked sleepily, watching him get up and help her out of bed. "Yeah-I think they're just excited."

She slid her feet into her slippers and pulled on her robe. "Come on then-if we don't go now they'll start getting loud-plus if they have woken Kongou..." the young woman broke off at the ranting and sighed. "Never mind...they did."

The Model laughed, pulling on his own robe and slippers before heading out, finding Kongou glaring at the other three while standing in her purple nightgown, her usually flawless hair disheveled. "You do _NOT_ need to wake the entire building-no matter how 'anxious' you are!" she said to them before turning to her niece. "They woke you?"

"Only Zao," the young woman replied. "To which they are lucky. Come on, let's have some tea while we wait for the others." She leveled a glare on her three aunts before moving off, shaking her head. Zao smirked, watching Makie come over to them, looking up at him. "Good Morning Mr. Zao." She said, running her fingers through her hair. "Merry Christmas Makie," he replied, smiling at her. It took a couple hours, but finally everyone was awake, Selena giggling as Kongou sat in a chair wearing the sweater she had given her, pouting for the most part but sharing a smirk with her-after all, she was thrilled to have something purple to go over her dress. Zao was wearing the scarf he had gotten, the gold silk a lovely accent. Now Selena opened the package that was from her mom and aunts, staring at the bracer that lay within before carefully lifting it out. Takao came over, helping her get it on as she examined it; polished steel with the Fog sigil in the very center that seemed to glow. The padding was white, the band that went around her finger gold. "You guys..." she said, looking up at them before hugging them all. "Thank you." There was a cry as her father opened his gift, staring at the bottle of bourbon he had just pulled out. "You actually found it..." he breathed, watching her smile. "Hey!" Kirishima said. "Look outside!"

Everyone got up and rushed to the window, staring out. "It's snowing..." Haruna said, the young woman grinning. "Come on! It probably won't last long here, so let's go enjoy it!"

At Selena's words everyone ran to find coats and gloves, Zao setting one hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him and smiled, knowing that this would be a Christmas she would always remember.

(A.N.: Annnd done. This will tie in to _A New Tide_ -probably sometime after Chapter 17, but it's also a stand-alone. There have been comments on Fanfic of wanting a little backstory on how Gunzou and Takao got together, plus I wanted to give Iona a cameo. As for exactly _what_ happened, I like to think it was partly a dream state and partly Iona reaching out in some way, possibly a memory left in the Concept Comm. I might elaborate more in the main story on this, but for now, we'll leave it at that. The song that Zao sang was Trading Yesterday's 'May I' [a song that has personal meaning to me]. Happy Holidays everyone!)


End file.
